The past is catching up
by Bad Boy Lover 4eva
Summary: Hilary has a stalker, hier to the BBA, loads of secrets. The past is catching up with her. But will it be good or be an all round mess to clear up? KaiHil RayMar
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's a new story!! Should be a short one!! lol!!  
Hope you enjoy it!  
BBL4E xxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (though i don have the first 24 episodes of the first series on DVD lol)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hilary walked into the kitchen, dressed in jeans that hugged her arse, a black corset and black sandals. She was meeting up with Mariah and hitting the local nightclub. This was Mariah's idea to make Kai jealous. Since Hilary had told her pink-haired friend she liked Kai, Mariah made it her mission to get her and Kai together. She had just finished adding a shining serum to her straightened hair. She washed the serum off her hands when someone walked in.

"You going out tonight?" a mono-toned voice asked.

"Oh hey Kai. Yeah I am," Hilary replied drying her hands and turning round.

"Going with Mariah?"

"Yeah but I might go change. I'm not use to this!" Hilary said looking at him. His crimson eyes locked on hers.

"Why? You look nice!"

"Thanks Kai. I'd better get going," Hilary stated.

"Want me to pick you up later?"

"No it's ok. Ray is joining us in an hour or two," Hilary replied, "You could join us if you want."

"Mariah and Ray trying to hook you up with someone?"

"Yeah but I'm not gonna date anyone."

"Why not?"

"I already like someone and I don't think making him jealous would work. How come you haven't brought any girls back for the last 3 months?"

"They couldn't keep my mind of someone. Who is it that you like?"

"You might find out one day!" Hilary responded walking out the room. Kai stayed in the kitchen. He heard the door close as Ray walked in the kitchen.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Ray asked.

"She already likes someone," Kai replied coldly.

"She was talking about you!"

"Really?" Kai asked in tone that Ray understood as Kai didn't believe him.

"Ask her then."

"I did."

"What did she say?"

"I asked who, she said I might find out one day."

"Normally Hilary tells rather than keep it a secret."

"I didn't think of that," Kai stated, realising he had acted like Tyson.

"Go get ready for Dukes!" Ray ordered.

"What for? I'm already dressed!" Kai asked.

"You have to dress up smart with trousers and shoes not tracksuits and trainers," Ray replied.

Kai walked off mumbling to himself bout how clubs needed to change.

* * *

"So what are you gonna do if he shows up with Ray?2 Mariah asked. 

"I don't know. Be myself," Hilary replied.

"You ever thought maybe Kai was trying to say he likes you?" Mariah asked.

"Why would Kai like me? There's nothing interesting about me and i don't beyblade," Hilary asked.

"You are interesting. You may not Beyblade but you're one of the hottest girls associated with it, you never act to impress you act as yourself no matter wht people think. You have a great figure and you're unique!"

"Hn. I'm not so sure."

"Come on cheer up. Let's go have fun," Mariah said linking her arm as they walked through the door of the club.

* * *

Kai waited by the gate in a dark red shirt, black trousers and smart shoes for Ray. He was thinking of Hilary and the way she'd always stuck by him and stuck up for him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Ray approaching. 

"Ready now?" Kai asked.

"Let's go," Ray replied.

Ray was dressed in his chinesse shirt, a pair of smart black trousers and smart shoes. Both walked in silence for a while.

"Why didn't you tell her when you first liked her?" Ray asked.

"I didn't have many emotions then and i thought it was just my hormones telling me to gt laid," Kai replied simply.

"You should of said it sooner. I set her up on a date with Tyson. Apparently she run off but he never told me why and how he got a black eye either," Ray said.

"yeah i know. She was crying coz Tyson tried taking it too far," Kai stated.

"She told you? She never told me!"

"How do you think Tyson got the black eye?" Kai asked with a smirk.

* * *

Mariah and Hilary were at the bar drinking when Ray walked in with Kai. 

"Hilary look. Kai came with Ray," Mariah said to her.

Hilary turned to seeing Kai and smiled sweetly. Mariah walked over to Ray and dragged him to the dancefloor. Kai joined Hilary at the bar as she finished her drink.

"Having fun?" Kai asked.

"We had some weirdo following us for a while but yeah i've had fun," Hilary replied with a smile.

"You never told me who you like!" Kai stated after ordering himself a pint.

"Why so interested?"

"I might know them."

"Oh you know him," Hilary replied with a cheeky grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me then."

"I don't know what's it worth?"

"Since when have you been evasive?"

"Since when do you bug for an answer you already know?"

"Just to put my mind at ease. How bout we drink a little more and go for a dance."

"Fair enough but you'll have to catch up with me and then i'll tell you who it is i like!"

"Deal. How much did you drink?"

"4 bottles of smirnoff ice. 4 bottles of Reef. 10 glasses of vokda and coke."

"You're still standing?" Kai teased

"Sort-off. I'm tipsy."

"That'll be 10 pints for me then!"

Hilary ordered four shots as Mariah and Ray turned up. Ray and Kai watched as the two girls downed the shots and went to dance. They watched the girls dance with and on each other.

"Well?" Ray asked as Kai downed his pint.

"9 more to go and a dance." Kai replied.

* * *

Hilary and Mariah were dancing when they spotted the weirdo from earlier watching them. They went back to the bar to find Ray and Kai had disappeared quickly. They ordered 4 shots and a glass of vodka and coke each. The boys turned up as they put their last shot glass down and went to drink the vodka and coke. Ray and Kai ordered their own shots and quickly did them. 

"I guess you want that dance soon?" Hilary asked Kai.

"Yeah i do," Kai replied.

"I thought you'd be dancing longer," Ray stated.

"Some weirdo was watching us," Mariah responded. Kai looke at Hilary to see her looking around for said weirdo. Mariah and Ray didn't look like they were coming up for air anytime soon so he stood behind her and put his arms around her.

"I won't let him hurt you or get to you," Kai said.

Hilary turned in his arms and her eyes locked with his. She smiled and he smiled back a smile only she saw.

"I'll give you the obvious clue. He has the most goreous crimson eyes but i don't think he'd go out with with when he can have any other girl he wants," Hilary said.

"I only want you," Kai said softly.

"You like me back?" Hilary asked in shock.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You're youself. You dont throw yourself at guys. You dont change to suit someone. I love the fact you're like no other girl, that you're unique," Kai replied.

"But i'm not even as pretty as most girls."

"They use make-up to be that way. You're beautiful without it, when you do put it on it enhances because it's simple. You are the most beautiful girl i know," Kai explained.

Hilary took his hand and led him to the dnacefloor to dance to one of her favourite songs.

**Something special,  
Unforgetable,  
50 Cent (cent),  
Justin (tin),  
Timbaland (land), god damn (damn)**

She she, she want it, I want to give it to her  
She know that, it's right here for her  
I want to, see you break it down  
I'm ballin', throw'n money around

[Verse 1 (50 Cent & Justin Timberlake):

She work it girl, she work the pole  
She break it down, she take it low  
She fine as hell, she about the dough  
She doing her thing out on the floor  
Her money money, she makin' makin'  
Look at the way she shakin' shakin'  
Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste it  
Have you lustin' for her, go crazy face it  
Now don't stop, get it, get it  


_They moved aligned with each other. Hilary grinded against Kai, her back to him. She didn't get to see his eyes look her up and down with Lust._

**The way she shakin' make you want to hit it  
Think she double jointed from the way she splitted  
Got you're head fucked up from the way she did it  
She's so much more than you're used to  
She know's just how to move to seduce you  
She gone do the right thing and touch the right spot  
Dance in you're lap till you're ready to pop**

She always ready, when you want it she want it  
Like a nympho, the info, I show you where to meet her  
On the late night, till daylight the club jumpin'  
If you want a good time, she gone give you what you want  
(Lemme talk to you)

[Chorus (Justin Timberlake):

Baby you're so new age, you like my new craze  
Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase  
The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby  
Why don't you come over here, you got me saying  


_Mariah and Ray watched hoping they hadn't missed their confessions to ech other while they were busy._

**Aayooh  
I'm tired of using technology aye, why don't you sit down on top of me**

Aayooh  
I'm tired of using technology aye, I need you right in front of me

Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it, uh uh (soo), I got to give it to her

Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you

[Verse 2 (50 Cent & Justin Timberlake):

Got a thing for that thing she got  
The way she make it shake, the way she make it pop  
Make it rain for us so she don't stop  
I ain't got to move, I can sit and watch  
In her fantasy, there's plain to see  
Just how it be, on me, backstrokin', sweat soaking  
All into my set sheets  


_Hilary faced Kai both grinding, erotically dancing, their faces close and breaths tingling._

**When she ready to ride, I'm ready to roll  
I'll be in this bitch till the club close  
What should I do, one thing on all fours  
Now that that shit should be against the law  
From side to side, let the ride, break it down (down down)  
You know I like, when you hike and you throw it all around  
Different style, different move, damn I like the way you move  
Girl you got me thinking about, all the things I do to you  
Let's get it poppin' shorty we can switch positions  
From the couch to the counters in my kitchen**

[Chorus (Justin Timberlake):

Baby you're so new age, you like my new craze  
Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase  
The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby  
Why don't you come over here, you got me saying

_A crowd was forming, watching them dance. They were unaware of them._

**Aayooh  
I'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me  
Aayooh  
I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me**

Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it, uh uh (soo), I got to give it to her

Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you 

_As the song ended they kissed earning a cheer from the crowd._

"You, miss, certainly know how to tease a guy," Kai said in her ear as the crowd dispersed to carry on dancing.

"I do try," Hilary replied seductively.

They walked off the dance floor hand in hand, to find Ray and Mariah had a grabbed a table. They sat down across from the neko-jin couple.

"Bout time you two got together!" Ray said.

"We missed the confessions didn't we?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah. You two were busy," Kai replied with a smirk on his face.

"Your so sly!" Ray said.

"I know," Kai responded.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed!!  
Review please  
BBL4E xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapters here!!!**

**Read and review guys!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Kai, Hilary, Mariah and Ray were walking back to the dojo, all fairly pissed but still able to remember everything that happene or would happen. Tyson was probably out drinking with Max himself and wouldn't be crashing through the door to well after they were asleep. Ray and Mariah fell through the door laughing, making Hilary laugh and nearly fall over herself. Kai grabbe her before she could fall. Their eyes locked together. Kai's eyes looked at her softly. The moment was ruined when Mariah held onto Hilary pulling her to the ground along with Kai. Ray and Mariah quickly ran off to hide from the wrath until they calmed down. Kai sat up, helping a giggling Hilary sit up. She took off her boots and stood up slowly. Kai stood up and held her incase she fell again. He was about to let go to take off his shoes when their eyes locked again. They were both lost in the others eyes.

"Kai..." Hilary whispered.

"I love you Hilary," he said huskily.

"I love you too Kai," Hilary replied smiling. He kissed her gently and she kissed back. They heard a cough several moments later and reluctuntly pulled apart. Mariah and Ray were standing there with more alcohol and some cd's.

"We found more booze. Let's party some more," Mariah said. The new couple looked at each other and smirked.

"Why not?" they said in unison.

* * *

Several hours later Tyson and Max had joined the party along with Mariam and Salima. The boys were in another room drinking and talking whilst the girls were dancing and having fun in another. 

"Oh Tyson, no trying it on with Hilary?" Ray stated.

"Why the fuck not?" Tyson asked his speech seriously slurred.

"She's dating Kai!" Ray replied.

"Yeah right. Well i'm off to see if i can get a shag out of Hils!" Tyson declared standing up. Kai suddenly got up and punched him as hard as he could, knocking Tyson unconcious in the process.

"Kai calm down," Ray said. Kai wasn't listening. He grabbed another bottle of beer and downed it throwing the bottle at the wall.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Ray said as Kai went for another bottle.

* * *

All the girls were wasted apart from Hilary who was close to being wasted. Suddenley Kai came running in. 

"Don't tell them where i am," Kai ordered and hid under the coffee table. Hilary grabbed a jumper and covered the end where his feet were. Mariah, Salima and Mariam were still dancing. Hilary got on the table and started dancing when Ray came in the room.

"Come join us," Hilary said.

"Kai's done a disappearing act. Has he come in here?" Ray asked.

"No," Hilary said still dancing.

"Stay in the house we're gonna go find him," Ray ordered.

They left the room shutting the door.

"Is it wise to leave them here like this. They're wasted!" Max asked.

"No it's not wise. But we have to find Kai. He's more dangerous like this," Ray replied and they ran out the dojo. Hilary continued to dance on the table. After 15 minutes Kai came out from his hiding place and stood, watching Hilary. He smirked. He grabbed her, pulling her off the table. She squeaked from the surprise of it.

"Oh hey baby," Hilary said giggling.

"You are wasted," Kai stated.

"So are you!"

"I weren't the one dancing on the table."

"You loved it."

"Of course." Kai smirked and they danced together erotically. They grabbed more drinks and downed them when they could. They noticed that Mariam and Mariah were watching them as they danced. Suddenley a slow song came on as Ray and Max returned. They decided to dance with Mariah and Mariam forgetting they were angry at Kai. They also noticed Salima had passed out and under the coffee table. They were dancing to 'show me love' by T.A.T.U. Hilary rested her head on Kai's shoulder. Kai held her close.

"You're mine from not till forever," Kai whispered in her ear.

"I'm all yours in every way," Hilary whispered seductively.

The song ended and changed to something more upbeat. The couples danced together mostly grinding against each other. Kai was fed up with all the torture.

"Come on let's go do a different dance," Kai whispered in her ear. Hilary smiled knowing what he meant and raced after him as he raced out the room. They stumbled up the stairs to the second floor of the dojo heading toward's his room locking the door behind them.

XXXXLEMONXXXXX

Kai pushed Hilary against the wall her arms held up to her sides pinned by his hands. he kissed her lustfully soon trailing down her jaw and neck causing her to moan as well as leaving a mark. He let her arms go holding her waist against him so she could feel how hard he was getting. Her hands went to his buttons of his shirt undoing them and pulling his shirt shirt slightly off his shoulders. One of this hands grabbed the string tie at the back of her corest pulling them comptely undone. He threw the piece of clothing across the room leaving her top half completely naked. He massaged one of her breasts earning a more satisfying moan than when he kissed hereck. He went back to kissing her lips. Her hand began to undo the zip of his trousers. Her hand went into his boxers grabbing his member. She moved her hand back and forward along his length. He moaned pulling away from Hilary's lips. His eyes closed at how good it felt. She speed up making him gasp forbreath but then suddenly slowed down and stopped. Driving Kai nuts in the process. He kissed her forceably as his hand dove into her trousers, his finger inside swiveling hitting all the right spots that made her moan. He pulled his hand out and undone her jeans, pulling them down and off her legs leaving her in a see through g-string.

'Sexy,' Kai though to himself as he led her to the bed kicking his trousers off his ankles. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and kneeled down in front of her. He ripped off the last piece of clothing and covered her clit with his mouth licking and sucking. She pulled his shirt off his arms and moaned his name. He liked it but it just made him want her more and more, sooner and sooner. Suddenly Hilary stopped himtelling him to stand up. She ripped his boxers off and grabbed his member but this time covered it with her mouth. She licked the tip and sucked. It felt good but at the same time it teased Kai. Eventually Kai snapped. He pushed her back down, kneeling again and drove his member into her.

"Go to make you mine," Kai growled.

Once what little pain Hilary could feel subsided, she moaned loudly.

"Harder Kai," she moaned. The way she said his name drove him over the edge even more. He pumped as fast and hard as he could.

"God i'm nearly there," she moaned loudly. He felher tighten around him making him explode as well, both calling each others names. He pulled out and laid on her carefully to catch their breath back.

XXXX LEMON OVER XXXXX

"Wow," Hilary said between heavy breaths as she played with his hair.

"Yeah," Kai replied leaving soft kisses on the skin he could reach.

"I love you so much Kai," Hilary said.

"I love you more than anything in the world," Kai responded looked at her. She smiled and kissed him gently. They lay there for a while before the silence was boken.

"I need a drink," Hilary said.

"Your only having water you need to sober up," Kai stated.

"I sobered up when we came in the room. My throats dry," Hilary replied.

Kai smirkled, "I'll come with you."

He got up and found some tracksuit bottoms to wear. He was about to find something for Hilary but she had und the shirt from earlier and put that on. The shirt just about covered her.

"Don't get any ideas mister," Hilary said.

"Would i?" Kai asked cheekily. Hilary just smiled. They looked out the window to see the sun starting to rise. Kai followed Hilary downstairs.

"I'll make some hot chocolate if you go see if the others are asleep and tunr off the music," Kai said.

"Deal but we're going to sleep when we get back upstairs," Hilary responded.

She walked down the hall, Kai stood there watching and looking at her arse. He smiled as she turned a corner and went into the kitchen. Hilary found Max and Mariam asleep on the floor where they'd all been dancing last night, Ray and Mariah were on the sofa sleeping and Salima was still under the coffee table. She turned the stereo off and closed the curtains plunging the room into darkness. She went into another room to find Tyson on the floor asleep, snoring, with a black eye. She smiled, knowing it was Kai. She got some blankets out from the cupboard and put them over eyeryone and texted Kenny warning him not to come round today and that she'd call him later if he could. She walked into the kitchen and hugged Kai's side. Kai put an arm round her pulling her close to keep her warm whilst he finished off the hot chocolates.

"Tyson's black eye came up well," Hilary said.

"Good," Kai responded with a smirk on his face. Hilary giggled and drank her hot chocolate.

"What do you want to do later after we wake up?" Kai asked.

"Umm... go for a walk and have some fun," Hilary replied with a cheeky smile. Kai looked down at her, smirking.

They drank their hot chocolates in silence and went back upstairs. Kai closed the curtains while Hilary crawled into bed. He laid down next to her and she snuggled up to him allowing him to put his arms round her. They both fell asleep quickly in the embrace whilst the sun shone on the other side of the curtains.

* * *

**Don't forget to review**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**BBL4E xxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**Really boring chapter i think but enjoy!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kai and Hilary woke late that afternoon. They stayed in each others arms listening for any sign that their friends downstairs were awake.

"Fancy going for a walk?" Kai asked.

"When?" Hilary asked back.

"Later on when I've read the newspaper and we look suitable to go outside without being done for indecent exposure," Kai replied. Hilary giggled.

"I won't get done for it," Hilary stated

"As much as I'd like to see you in nothing but my shirt everyday and for what's left of today, you can't because I don't want other guys going after you," Kai said.

"Fair enough. I think you proved that with Tyson," Hilary stated.

"Hn. I'm going to get the newspaper I'll be back in a min," Kai said and kissed her. He slid out of the bed and walked out the room downstairs. He found Ray and Mariah in the kitchen.

"You're alive then?" Kai asked.

"Barely. Can't remember much. Where did you and Hilary go?" Ray asked as he rubbed Mariah's back.

"My room," Kai replied simply.

"Don't tell me you took advantage of her?" Ray asked.

"No I didn't I don't go that low. She was sober when we made it to my room," Kai replied.

"Your lucky Hilary was put on the pill about 4 months ago," Ray said.

"What?" Kai asked confused.

"Hilary was put on the pill because she's surround by hormonal guys. We just don't know who put her on it she wont say," Mariah explained, "So you don't need to worry bout becoming a dad in 9 months time."

"Right. Where's the newspaper?" Kai asked.

"By the kettle," Ray replied.

"Could you go get Hilary's stuff for me Mariah?" Kai asked.

Mariah left the room quietly and slowly. Once she was out of earshot Ray looked at Kai.

"Hilary needs to be careful from now on," Ray said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

Ray chucked him a folded piece of paper. Kai opened it and read it slowly.

_Dear Hilary_

_My dear you looked lovely last night. I know who you really are and everything about you including something that concerns you're parents._

_I'll be coming for you soon_

_Your biggest fan xxxxx_

Kai was not happy. He shoved the note in his pocket.

"We're all on the front page of the newspaper and they've got pictures of us here last night somehow," Ray informed.

"What pictures?" Kai asked.

"You'll see!" Ray said as Mariah came back in the room.

"You taking Hilary out later?" Mariah asked.

"Going for a walk why?" Kai asked.

"Mr Dickingson called. He wants to see her tonight over dinner," Mariah replied.

Ray and Kai looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. I only know because she needed someone to talk to at the time that could keep a secret," Mariah explained.

Kai grabbed the newspaper and went back upstairs with Hilary's bag in hand. Kai looked at her when he walked back in she was looking out the window at something.

"What'cha looking at?" Kai asked.

"The sky. It looks peaceful," Hilary replied looking at him and smiling softly. He smiled back and sat down on the bed next to her, leaning on the headboard. Hilary snuggled up to him and he put an arm round her so they could both read the newspaper. On the front was a picture of Hilary and Mariah.

_Hilary and Mariah, two of the hottest girls in Beyblade, were spotted at Dukes nightclub last night by one of two reporters who was doing a review on the club. Both girls were spotted dancing with each other, being the centre of attention. The picture displayed shows how much the girls have changed since they first emerged in the sport. Both girls are now 18 and using it to their advantage. Later on during the night they were joined by ….. Continued on page 4._

"I'm guessing me and Mariah are going to get a lot of attention soon," Hilary said as Kai turned the pages.

"Yeah but there's more so it might be all of us," Kai responded as they got to page 4 of the newspaper.

_Kai and Ray of the Bladebreakers. All four were seen drinking and dancing throughout the night until they left just before midnight. Kai and Hilary were the main event of the night though when they were dancing and kissed at the end. I think it's safe to assume they're a couple, but probably going to be the most iconic and the golden couple of Beyblade alongside Ray and Mariah who are an already well-known couple inspiration in the sport. Although there have been many girls that have come up lately saying they've been in bed with Kai himself. These are more than likely to be rumours now the couple have come out at last._

"At last?" Kai asked.

"Maybe everyone else saw us as a couple because we were close," Hilary responded.

"More than likely. Everyone else saw what we couldn't until last night," Kai added.

_Later on, when the 2 couples left 'Dukes', a reporter followed them to the dojo, watching them for several hours. Within those several hours, he saw Tyson and Max turn up drunk with Salima and Mariam, Kai knock out Tyson, Ray and Max running round looking for Kai even though he hadn't left the dojo, Salima pass out under the coffee table, the couples slow dance, the couples dancing erotically on each other and Kai and Hilary disappear upstairs to the bedroom. Unfortunately the reporter wasn't able to get shots of what happened or hear anything from the room over the music. It's safe to say, the group were truly enjoying the adult life last night until the early hours of the morning, but without ruining their reputation. Let's hope we don't see them setting a bad example anytime soon and hope we see Hilary in more clothes like last night. She looked fabulous in her new look and as her biggest fan I think she should stick with it._

"Looks like someone needs to go shopping," Kai said.

"With what money?" Hilary asked.

"Don't you get paid for being the coach?" Kai asked.

"Yeah but who do you think pays for the bills while Tyson has spending spree's each weekend?" Hilary asked.

"You're paying for Tyson to live in his house?" Kai asked.

"Pretty much," Hilary replied, "I've been looking at flats but the one I want is too much and if Tyson finds out I have money left over saving for something he does something to up the bills."

"Have you actually bought anything for yourself?"

"No not recently."

"How'd you get new clothes then?"

"They're gifts."

"So what flat did you want?" Kai asked.

Hilary opened the page and showed him. It was simple but at the same time grand with a unique modern design. But it cost way to much for her to save for while paying the bills.

"Did anyone call?" Hilary asked

"Yeah. Mr Dickingson called saying he wanted to see you over dinner," Kai replied.

"Don't get any perverted ideas. It's not what you think," Hilary said.

"Care to explain?" Kai asked.

"Can it wait till we get out of her?" Hilary asked obviously upset by something.

"Sure," Kai replied as he held her close.

She pushed him away slightly and grabbed her bag to get dressed. Kai watched as she got off the bed and put some hotpant underwear on, a black denim skirt and a small jumper that showed her stomach off. She brushed her hair and stuck it into a low ponytail keeping her fringe out.

"I thought you'd wearing something more for a lazy day," Kai said.

"This is lazy day," Hilary said cheekily. Kai knew what she meant by it. He got up off the bed and put on a black t-shirt, his fingerless gloves and scarf; and the long coat he wore during Tyson and Brooklyn's battle.

"I'm gonna go sort my stuff out in my room," Hilary said, "I won't be long."

"Don't forget your clothes," Kai said teasingly.

She picked them all up and put them in her room. She quickly tidied up her room. Kai waited outside for her to make a phone call.

When Hilary came out Kai was leaning on his car. She smiled and walked over to him, he pulled her into a hug instantly.

"Want to go to the park?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Hilary replied.

"We'll have to take the car there. Something come up and I have to go and sort it out," Kai said.

"Let's get going then," she said. Kai kissed her gently and opened her door for her. She got in and closed the door whilst he got in the other side. He drove out of the dojo grounds and drove the long way to the park.

"You can plug your ipod in if you want to," Kai said.

"Tyson broke it," Hilary said.

"No he didn't," Kai said.

"Yes he did, I left it in the kitchen because I couldn't get it to work," Hilary said.

"Look in the glove box," Kai said.

Hilary looked in and found a ruby ipod with her name inscribed on the back.

"I didn't know they did Ruby," Hilary said.

"They don't. I asked them to make it and get the songs from the ipod that did break onto it," Kai explained, "It was going to be your Christmas present."

"But Christmas is in 2 months time," Hilary said.

"I know I was going to fill it up with all your music and downloads," Kai replied.

"Thank you Kai," she said and kissed his cheek. He smiled and drove quickly to the park. They walked around hand in hand for a while and decided to walk among the trees.

"So what was it that you were going to explain?" Kai asked.

"I haven't told anyone except Mariah and that was because I needed someone at the time. It's weird. My whole life changed when I had a fan club develop just before G Revolution. I got fan mail, everything. My parents changed. They went from nice to abusive," Hilary explained.

"You were abused?" Kai asked.

"It wasn't for long. We went to G Revolution. We were in Egypt, had enough money to survive me a year. Mr Dickingson wanted me to join him in his hotel room. My parents were dead, killed by drunks when they were out. I had to stay with Mr Dickingson that night," Hiary explained.

"But you didn't tell us?" Kai asked.

"You were all concentrating on the tournament so I acted like nothing was wrong. Didn't go to the funeral, nothing. It ended up me staying with Mr Dickingson every night and crying in his arms. In the end, my family agreed that Mr Dickingson should adopt me as his daughter. 3 years later no body knows except you and Mariah that I'm the heir to the BBA and Mr Dickingson had me go on the pill in case I was raped by someone," Hilary said.

"You should of told me I would of helped," Kai said.

"I didn't want you to worry, especially after you lost Dranzer," Hilary said.

"Yeah but you helped me get him back," Kai stated.

"I just did what she asked. I got you to open up a bit," Hilary said sadly. Kai looked at her, her eyes were hidden but he could she the stream of tears down her cheeks.

They stopped walking and he pulled her into a hug. She cried quietly into his shoulder. He held her protectively. He hated it when she was cried. He looked down at her and wiped away the tears. She looked up at him and he wiped away the rest.

"You should tell him what's going on," Kai said.

"I don't want the blame for Tyson being kicked off," Hilary said.

"You wouldn't be blamed," Kai said.

"Tyson would," Hilary said.

Suddenly Hilary's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it putting it in loud speaker.

Hil:Hello?

???:It's Tyson. Where the fuck are you?

Hil:I'm out!

Ty:Get your arse back here, I want an explanation for my black eye and I know it was you.

Hil:It wasn't me Tyson

Ty:Bullshit! Just because I can't remember jackshit doesn't mean you can use it to your advantage and lie to me.

Hil:I'm not lying Tyson. You got the black eye from someone else and you deserved it.

Ty:Oh really.

Kai was getting really pissed off at this point.

Ty:Who are you out with anyway nobody likes you?

Hil:People do like me and I'm out with Kai.

Ty:How many times have I told you to stay away from him? He's bad news and you'll end up getting hurt. You should be with me.

Hil:I'm Kai's girlfriend, Tyson.

Ty:I doubt that he doesn't love.

Hil: Neither do you. You just want someone at your beck and call to shag.

Ty:Yeah and I know you'll come round soon.

Kai:I don't think so somehow Tyson.

Ty:Kai?

Kai: Yeah it's me. If you want to know, I gave you that black eye for going to try use Hilary while she was drunk. And if you don't start treating her with respect then you'll get another one to go with it.

Ty:Whatever. Hilary get home and start dinner and start working out the bills, I've got to live you know.

Hilary stood there silent, a sad look on her face. Kai put her phone in his pocket and pulled her into a hug.

"I might go see Mr Dickingson while you sort out whatever you've got to sort out," Hilary said hugging him back.

"I'll give you a lift over there," Kai said.

"I'll be fine to walk it's not far," Hilary said.

"No I'll give you a life. That weirdo from last night has been hanging about," Kai replied.

"Ok then," Hilary said.

They walked back to the car and drove to the BBA centre. Kai walked in with her and waited until Mr Dickingson come down.

"You gonna be alright?" Kai asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Hilary replied.

"I can come with you if you want and re-arrange what I was doing," Kai said.

"No you get it done. Just call 'dad' when you're on your way back," Hilary responded.

"Sure?" Kai asked. Hilary could see the concern that had taken over him.

"Yeah. Just don't go breaking speed limits to get back here," Hilary replied with a smile.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 over!!!**

**Don't forget to review**

**BBL4E xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

**Read and review**

**BBL4E XXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He drove through the town heading back to the BBA building. He was thinking of the note and the newspaper. Both had said they were Hilary's biggest fan but a news reporter was the type to become a stalker especially a well known news reporter. He was worried that Hilary was in danger but at the same time he was scared he'd lose her because of the danger. At least he didn't have to stop to say he was going to see Mr Dickingson to the receptionist. He'd been told to go straight up.

He parked up and walked into the BBA building, taking the elevator to Mr Dickingson's office. He walked into the office, Mr Dickingson was sitting in his chair watching a sleeping Hilary on the sofa.

"I gather you want to sort out the Tyson situation?" Kai asked.

"Yes. She's informed me of what's going n. I want Tyson paying for himself to live. I want you to get her out of the dojo. I will not have my daughter go through all this when she is close to starting to learning the business as well as coaching," Mr Dickingson replied.

"I've already started looking for somewhere to move Hilary to," Kai stated.

"Good. Also if Tyson is not careful, the bladebreakers will lose her as a coach and Tyson will be dropped from the team and blacklisted from all tournaments from now on," Mr Dickingson.

Kai was shocked although he didn't show it. He didn't think Mr Dickingson would go to this length just for Hilary. It showed how he truly did care for her.

"I'll let the team know," Kai said.

"Let the team know that Hilary is my daughter and that she will no longer be living there. I'll be making an announcement in three day and Hilary needs to be in her new look from last night," Mr Dickingson added.

"I'll take her shopping tomorrow. How long has she been asleep?" Kai asked looking at Hilary. Mr Dickingson watched Kai seeing him staring at her lovingly.

"Not long. And about this stalker I'll have someone look into who is obsessed with her. You'd better get her back to a bed," Mr Dickingson stated.

"Yeah I will," Kai replied.

He knealt down next to her and shook her gently.

"Hils wake up," he said softly.

Hilary stirred slightly rubbing her eyes.

"Kai?" she asked sleepily.

"Time to go," he responded.

"Do we have to?" Hilary asked sleepily.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kai asked.

Hilary nodded and fell back to sleep. Kai smiled at her innocence and how cute she looked. Mr Dickingson smiled at the scene, knowing Hilary and Kai were indeed the golden couple and iconic couple of Beyblade and would be for many years to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai pulled into the dojo, Hilary still asleep n the seat next to him. He smiled. She looked angelic. He carried her indoors up to his room, laying her on the bed carefully. He went downstairs to lock his car and Tyson followed him.

"Where the fuck is Hilary?" Tyson asked angrily.

"Upstairs asleep and she's staying there," Kai replied.

"She should be cooking me dinner," Tyson stated.

"No she shouldn't you can do it yourself you lazy bastard."

"She's not paid to sit around. She's paid to help and do what we ask," Tyson said as the others came outside to watch what was happening.

"She's paid to coach and as an allowance to get the stuff she needs actually. Mr Dickingson made that clear from the start," Kai responded.

"How would you know? You're using her as your own sex toy," Tyson said.

"You don't know shit Tyson," Kai said.

"I know you well enough to know you're a player."

"Tyson that's enough," Ray said.

"I'm not done yet. Someone go wake Hilary and get her to start cooking dinner," Tyson said.

"If you're not careful Tyson with the way you treat her you'll be cut from the team and blacklisted from all tournaments under Mr Dickingson's orders," Kai growled trying not to let his anger get the better off him.

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes he would."

"And why's that then?"

"I'm his daughter," they heard.

They both looked over to see Hilary standing with Ray and Mariah.

"I highly doubt Mr Dickingson would have you as a daughter," Tyson said.

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCK OFF TYSON?!? I'm not your maid. My parents died during G Revolution and I didn't even attend the funeral or tell anyone incase it distracted you from the tournament. Mr Dickingson adopted me as his daughter because I wanted to stay with you guys. I'm sick of the way you treat me and I'm sick of paying for you to live in your own house," Hilary explained and walked back into the house crying.

"I don't believe it," Tyson said.

"You had her paying the bills with her money?" Max asked.

"You didn't see how much pain she went through," Mariah said.

"Mr Dickingson wants Hilary out of her because of you treating her badly and if you don't believe anything that we've said to you then call him yourself," Kai said and walked off to comfort Hilary.

He found her on the phone in his bedroom. He closed the door quietly and waited for her to finish.

"Who was you speaking to?" Kai asked.

"My dad. I'm gonna stay at a hotel for tonight but the room is booked for a week if I decide to stay longer. He said that you have to come with me as well," Hilary responded.

"I would of anyway," Kai said, noticing the tears down her face and he hugged her in hope to comfort her.

"What did you say to Tyson when I come back inside?" Hilary asked.

"What your father has asked me to do," Kai replied.

"And what's that?" Hilary asked confused.

"To get you out of her as soon as possible. But I was planning to before I saw him today," Kai replied.

"Is that what you went to do earlier?" Hilary asked looking up at him.

"Yeah were going to view it next weekend and then we can start moving stuff in if you want it."

"Oh Kai. You didn't have to," Hilary said.

"I won't stand for Tyson treating you like this," Kai replied.

"Thank you Kai."

She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Let's get some stuff ready," Hilary stated.

"Only take a day," Kai ordered.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you shopping tomorrow," Kai replied.

"Including underwear?" Hilary asked cheekily.

"Damn straight. I'll wait outside for you ok?"

"Ok!!"

Kai kissed her cheek before she left the room and sorted his stuff.

Kai waited outside, his bag already in the car. He was chatting to Ray when Hilary come out.

"Call me and let me know if you're using the whole week," Ray said.

"I will do," Hilary said.

Ray hugged her quickly whilst Kai out her bag in the car.

"I'll sort out Tyson and how much he owes you," Ray whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Ray," Hilary said as she got in the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai and Hilary walked into the hotel room and looked around. They had an apartment when you described it briefly. Kai put their bags in the bedroom and sorted out the sheets for the bed. Hilary was sitting on the sofa watching the TV. He sat next to her and snuggled up to him. He put his arms around her holding her close.

"What apartment or house did you pick to see," Hilary asked.

"The one you said you really wanted from the newspaper and before you protest you're worth it and you deserve it," Kai replied.

"Thank you," Hilary said with a smile. She kissed his cheek and snuggled up to him closer.

"For someone who was asleep about an hour ago you don't seem tired anymore," Kai said.

"I am I just don't want to sleep again yet," Hilary stated.

"And why's that?" Kai asked.

"Dunno just do," Hilary replied.

"Well that's a shame because you're going to bed," Kai said as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"But I don't want to sleep yet," Hilary said trying to protest.

"You need the sleep," Kai stated.

"And what if I wanted to do something with you?" Hilary asked seductively.

"And I thought you were innocent," Kai replied with a smirk and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4!!! Hopefully it'll get a bit more exciting!!**

**Don't forget to review**

**BBL4E XXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Authors note

Hey Guys

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy trying to get work and I've had no time to write in ages.

Anyway, since I haven't updated I have written new chapters out on paper and i'll be typing them up soon.

So you'll have lots to read if you still enjoy reading my stories.

I've also started working on fanfics for other anime and manga's but I could do with some new anime or manga's to read  
if anyone has got suggestions.

Sorry for making you all wait so long, I'll update asap

Luv Bad Boy Lover 4eva x


End file.
